Francisco Colmenero
Francisco Colmenero Villanueva (February 28, 1932 in Mexico City) is a Mexican voice actor. For many years the official Spanish-language voice of Goofy until Goof Troop, and dubbing director of various Disney Animation pictures. Called Pancho by Walt Disney. He is also the uncle of Diana Santos, the official Spanish voice of Minnie Mouse and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Voices: * Pumbaa - The Lion King (1994) * Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, Pete - Disney * Happy (1964 dub), Grumpy and Narrator (2001 dub) - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Earl Sinclair - Dinosaurs * Lafayette, Milkman, and Hit Cat the English Cat - The Aristocats * Scooby Doo - Scooby Doo * Sheriff - Cars * Willie the Giant (1992 dub) - Fun and Fancy Free * Fat Crow, Clown #1, and Mr. Stork - Dumbo (1941) * Amos Slade - The Fox & The Hound and The Fox & The Hound 2 * Two of the Horned King's Soldiers - The Black Cauldron * Bartholomew, one of Ratigan's Thugs, Citizen, and Bar Guy - The Great Mouse Detective * Santa Claus - Frosty the Snowman * Daffy Duck and Narrator - Looney Tunes * Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Crocodile, and King Richard Lionheart - Robin Hood * Mr. Carface and Sir Reginald (1989 dub) - All Dogs Go to Heaven * Barney - The Flintstones * Big "Daddy" LaBouff - The Princess & The Frog * Dizzy the Vulture - The Jungle Book (1967) * Puffin - The Swan Princess * Hexxus, Crysta's Father, and Narrator - Ferngully: The Last Rainforest * Marsh Bird - Once Upon a Forest * Cornelius - A Bug's Life * Fly - Hotel Transylvania and Hotel Transylvania 2 * Croc - Babar: The Movie (Mexican re-dub) * Additional Voices - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Farrell - Sonic Underground * Templeton - Charlotte's Web * Mr. Toplofty - An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Yogi Bear * Puggsy, Dr. Applecheek, and Two of the Alley Cats - Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Mr. Snoops - The Rescuers * Amigo - Paw Patrol (Live Action Film) * Mary Poppins' Parrot Umbrella and Uncle Albert (1986 dub) - Mary Poppins * Narrator (2001 dub) - Sleeping Beauty * Emelius Browne (final verse of Substitutiary Locomotion)/Fisherman Bear (1986 dub) - Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Glynn - Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins * Mary Poppins' Parrot Umbrella - Mary Poppins Returns Category:Scooby Doo Voice Actors Category:Dinosaurs Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Spanish Voice Actors Category:Snow White Voice Actors Category:The Aristocats Voice Actors Category:Disney Voice Actors Category:The Lion King 1½ Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King Voice Actors Category:House of Mouse Voice Actors Category:The Prince and the Pauper Voice Actors Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Voice Actors Category:The Aristocats Category:Cars Voice Actors Category:Sleeping Beauty Voice Actors Category:Mary Poppins Voice Actors Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Voice Actors Category:Thomas & Friends Voice Actors Category:Dumbo Voice Actors Category:The Jungle Book Voice Actors Category:The Black Cauldron Voice Actors Category:The Great Mouse Detective Voice Actors Category:Babar Voice Actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Voice Actors Category:The Rescuers Voice Actors